


A School Girl's Fantasy

by HonestPassion13



Category: Vampire Academy & Related Fandoms, Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: F/M, Fantasy/Dream, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 01:12:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17315270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HonestPassion13/pseuds/HonestPassion13
Summary: Student Rose is up late one night fantasizing over what happened during the day's training session.  Then, her instructor comes knocking on her bedroom door after lights-out.Think of this as a dream Rose had, set sometime between the end of Vampire Academy and the start of Frostbite.





	A School Girl's Fantasy

I put on my satin chemise and climbed into my bed, but I left my light on in my room, too deep in thought about Dimitri to go to sleep yet. It was only nine thirty.  I'd need to get some rest, since I had to get up for running at five.

I'd have to remember to shut off the light before lights-out time at eleven.  Regardless, no one patrols this dorm until noon.  I've had a slap on the wrist a few times before for not shutting out my lights.  I didn't want another written warning on my record, but it wouldn't be that bad if I forgot.

It must have been my imagination.  

It had to be.

Dimitri and I were sparring today.  He had me pinned tightly against his body, my back to him.  For a second, I didn't even realize that, as he gripped my left arm tightly with his right hand, his arm forming a cage holding me from fighting, his thumb had been along the side of my breast.  How did I not notice that?  He held me there longer than I would have expected.  My breath caught a little as I realized when he adjusted his grip and I felt his thumb move against me. 

It was such a small movement. 

He was still holding on.

I looked up at his face and his eyes were focused on that arm  of his holding me.  Either that, or they were glancing down the neckline of my tank top.

"I think you've got me pinned now, Comrade," I said, trying to break the tension. 

I saw him shut his eyes for a moment. "Okay, Rose," he said, releasing me and backing away. 

A few seconds later, I thought I saw him adjusting the front of his shorts. 

I thought.  That's all it could be - right?  Just a thought. 

He didn't consciously have his thumb caressing the side of my breast.  He wasn't staring down my shirt.  He wasn't trying to adjust away his erection - a reaction to being that close to me.

Was he?

 

* * *

 

The knocking that woke me up was loud and insistent. Lucky for whoever it was, I was in the only occupied room on this half of the floor.  "What is it?" I asked from my groggy sleep, as I sprang up to answer my door.

"Dimitri," I said breathlessly.  He took a moment.  I had that sense again that he was checking me out.  I belatedly realized that I answered the door without putting on a robe.  The strap had slid off of my shoulder slightly, and I was sure the outlines of my nipples would be visible through the thin fabric.

"Rose, it's past lights-out," he said, "What are you still doing with your light on?"

"I'm sorry," I said, flipping out the light switch beside the door, "I didn't realize what time it was.  I lost track of time and forgot to shut it off.  What are you doing here?"

"What do you think?  I'm the guardian on patrol doing the noon sweep."

I tried to give him my man-eating smile, the light from the drawn blinds in my room just enough to see me by.  Maybe I could get out of the written warning for lights-out.  "Would it be bad if I said I was hoping you'd just wanted to stop by?"

"No. Yes.  It doesn't matter.  Rose why were you still up?"

"I wasn't up.  I was thinking about something and I fell asleep," I said.

"What were you thinking about?" he asked, looking genuinely concerned, though I could have sworn I saw his eyes shift down my body for a second glance, "Is this about Vasilisa's torture?"

Before I could stop myself, I just blurted out, in typical Rose Hathaway speak-first, ask-questions-later style, "I was thinking about you."

Dimitri's face looked somewhere between confused and curious. "What were you thinking about me?"

I felt heat coursing through my body.  Could I really tell him what i was thinking about?  "I was thinking about training today.  About what happened when we were sparring."  Maybe he wouldn't have any idea what I was talking about and he's come up with something completely different.  Maybe I was alone in all of this.

But maybe I wasn't.

"I'm sorry, Rose.  I should've apologized then.  I didn't mean to have such a physical reaction.  I'm usually much better at controlling myself."  Physical reaction?

I said, "I was thinking about whether it really happened or if it was just wishful thinking."

Dimitri's eyebrows shot up.  "You were?" he asked.

"And I was thinking about how good even that small contact with your thumb felt" I licked my lips before continuing, "And how, after the necklace last month, I wanted more."

Dimitri was looking down.  He said nothing, but he wasn't walking away.  If I wasn't already speaking without thinking, my brain had definitely left the building now.  "Do you ever think about it?" I asked, "That night, I mean.  I do.  Sometimes, I dream about that night.  I can hardly go to bed at night without imagining your lips, your touch.  Or fantasizing what it would've been like if you hadn't taken that necklace off."

"I do, too," he replied, in a whisper, finally meeting my gaze with his warm chocolate eyes.

I grabbed him by the lapels of his duster and pulled him into my room, slamming the door behind him as our lips met.  The kiss was deep and intense, his hands twisting into my hair.  After a minute or so, Dimitri stooped down and was kissing my neck.  His breath and lips on me were so warm.  My whole body felt like it was on fire.  I let out a soft breath as he pulled me closer.

That night, I hadn't removed any of his clothing at all, but he had taken mine completely off.  I wouldn't waste my time now.  I pushed his duster off of his shoulders.  Before it even fell onto the floor, my hands were back to the hem of his t-shirt, sliding it up along the planes of his chiseled chest.  Hopefully, I could remove everything before he changed his mind.

"Roza," he said to me, "Roza."  I thought, for a moment, that he was just saying my name over and over again, as he had before, but he took his hands and placed them on mine. "Wait," he said.  He pulled back from kissing me.

Oh shit, here it comes.  Dimitri always has to do the 'right thing'.

"Wait for what?" I asked him.

"This," he said, looking into my eyes as he slid my straps down over my shoulders, chemise falling to the floor, then picked me up and carried me over to my bed.  As soon as I was laying down, Dimitri pulled his shirt over his head and laid beside me, one hand cradling my cheek and tangling in my hair, the other sliding along my side.  At some point, he must've kicked off his shoes, but I wasn't even conscious of that.  I began to unbutton his pants. His hand along my side slid to exactly where his thumb had been earlier, except along bare skin.  He hadn't gone back to kissing me yet, his eyes intensely watching my almost-naked body.  My nipples were standing out more than I think they ever have, feeling the anticipation of his fingers just inches away from their bare skin. 

Having already known his touch once, but so long ago, I wanted more.  Badly. 

When I finished unzipping his pants, I opened his fly as wide as it would go and slid my hand inside, caressing him through his boxer briefs.  He was so hard that I almost didn't realize what I was feeling.  I'd never touched a man like this.  It was incredible.  He must've enjoyed it almost as much as I did, by the moan of pleasure I got from my hand in his pants.

"Oh, Roza," he said, just before leaning his mouth down and taking my hard nipple into his warm and waiting mouth.  I was so startled and aroused that I cried out.  Lucky for us both that this floor was empty.

"I didn't get to touch you last time," I said, breathless as his tongue made little circles around my breast and I tried to slide my hand inside his underwear, "I wouldn't make that mistake again."

As my hand slid into his briefs and made contact with his hard shaft, feeling the smoothness of skin and sliding my hand gently along him, I said, "I love that I can feel how much you want me.  Do you know how much I want you?"

Dimitri moved his mouth a fraction of an inch back, far enough to talk without biting me.  I could feel his warm breath on my damp nipple as he said, with a smirk, "I think I can find out." His hands slid into the waistband of my panties, pulling them down past my knees, while his mouth returned to its previous position.  Within seconds, his finger was sliding in-between my folds.  His fingertip felt slippery and soft as it caressed me, yielding a new moan.  When his finger had slid all the way in, his thumb began circling the front of my opening.  I couldn't stifle another moan.  "Yes, you do want me - don't you?" he asked.

"Yes," I half-spoke and half-moaned the word, head thrown back.  His fingers continued their sliding and stroking as Dimitri's lips trailed down along the underside of my breast, then my ribs.  By the time he had kissed down that far, my hand could no longer reach his pants, but he kept going.  I felt powerless against him, unable to do anything but cling to him, first his shoulders, then his head.  He kissed down to my abdominals, stopping to kiss my belly button, eliciting a little laugh as his lips tickled me.  Then, his lips continued on their path down to my lower stomach.  His mouth and breath were so warm and so, so soft, yet so unyielding.  He kissed to the little dip between the curve of my hip and my leg.  His mouth was definitely moving to places it had never been before.  I couldn't stop him if I tried, but I didn't want him to.  Dimitri slid lower still, gently pushing my legs apart as he came to rest between them on the bed, on his stomach, facing up at me.  He gently kissed the upper part of my inner thigh, looking me in the eye with a wicked glint.

He said something in Russian that I didn't understand, but I knew that whatever was coming out of his mouth was a good thing.  "Roza, every part of you is even more beautiful than I imagined," he said, "And even wetter than the last time I touched you here."  On the word 'here', his fingers curled inward to a spot that sent a shiver of pleasure through my whole body.  He rocked his hand back and forth along that spot, his thumb still circling my opening, watching my face and body with rapt attention on each motion.  "You feel ready for me already.  But, I'm a very patient man." 

He kissed again at my inner thigh, moving higher with each kiss until he was just on the edge of my folds, then he moved his thumb out of the way and kissed me at my center, gently and slowly licking with the full length of his tongue, almost like you might with a tall ice cream cone.  My cry before when his mouth came in contact with my nipple was loud, but it was nothing in comparison with this one.  "Mmm, Roza," Dimitri said, warm breath teasing at core, looking me in the eye as he licked his lips, coated wet in my juices, "Everything about you ... _eto prosto zastavlyayet menya khotet' trakhat tebya bol'she_ ... just makes me want to fuck you more."

As his fingers inside me continued rocking back and forth, he continued working that slow licking along my outside.  With each lick and each rock of his fingers, I let loose another cry.  Lick.  Rock.  Lick.  Rock.  Lick.  Rock.  My body was in such exquisite agony.  "Roza," he murmured, against me.  I could feel the vibrations from his voice in ways I never imagined.  I cried out again.

"I want you now, Dimitri," I whimpered.

Dimitri looked up at me and shook his head, the wicked grin from a few minutes ago back in place, "Uh-uh-uh.  Not yet, Roza.  You have to beg first."  He licked again, slower, longer, and harder than before.  I nearly screamed.

"Please, Dimitri!  Please!" I pleaded.

He looked up at me and, smirking, asked, "Please what?"

I couldn't keep the desperation out of my voice, "Please.  I want you to fuck me.  Please, please, I want you now."

He stilled his fingers and looked up at me.  "Are you sure you want to do this?  Are you sure you're ready?"  Though the desire wasn't gone, the smirk was gone, replaced with a look of sincere hope.  He was trying to be respectful.  At some point, he must've figured out I was a virgin.

"Yes," I breathed, "Please.  Now."

Dimitri sat up on my bed, kicked off his socks, then stood and pulled off his pants and boxer briefs all in one fluid motion.  Even at something as simple as pulling pants down, the gracefulness of his body didn't escape me.  Once his underwear were fully off and I could see his body, I gasped as I stared in awe.  I thought he was attractive before, but this was astounding.  Bodies like his are the things people wrote songs about.  Every line was soft and fluid.  The bulging, rippling muscles of his chest continued into soft, sinuous lines all the way down his body. Every part of him looked strong and supple.

I'd never really thought much about the shape of a man's penis before and never really taken interest in one, but Dimitri's was absolutely mouth-watering, to the point that I immediately considered returning the licking that he had given me minutes ago.  It was straight as an arrow, tanned the same beautiful color as his face, just a shade more pink at the tip, just a bit narrower than a ping-pong ball, and long enough that it would easily take me both fists to cover the entire length of it.  It was a thing of beauty.

"Are you okay?" he asked me, "Are you sure you want to do this?" 

Form words, Rose. 

I couldn't. I nodded.

I took my hands and put them around Dimitri's waist, using them to pull him closer.

"You know that this might hurt, right?" he asked, still hesitant to move forward.

"Yes," I said, swallowing the lump in my throat as I stared at the beauty of this sculpted body standing before me.

Dimitri got on the bed, kneeling between my parted legs.  He took one last opportunity to slide his fingers inside me, releasing another moan from my lips.  I watched him as he did, and saw his cock twitch in response to my moan, a small trickle of fluid already forming on the tip.

"Are you ready?" he asked, with a smile.

"Yes," I whispered.  He used the tip of his penis to draw little circles around my folds a few times, then slowly inserted just the tip, sliding it in and back out again.  No pain so far, but I definitely felt something.  He circled the outside and slowly slid the tip in again.  My muscles clenched around him this time, letting out another moan of pleasure.  

"I'd ask you how that feels, but I think I can tell," he said,  "Even if it's not far, I already love the feel of being inside you."  He repeated the process very slowly, again and again, going just a touch deeper each time.  It took several minutes, but at some point, having him there started to feel quite full.  I wouldn't call it painful, exactly, but it was definitely a tight stretch.  Three more insertions after that and I could tell he was all the way in.

He stayed in when he was all the way in.  "Roza," he asked, "how are you feeling?"  He took his hand and began rubbing and circling with his thumb along the front of my opening again.  My muscles clenched around him again, now fully inside, and I saw him draw a deep breath, unable to exhale as he continued rubbing.

"It's very tight," I told him, "but good."

"Do you still want this?" he asked, "Do you want me to keep going?"

I nearly laughed, saying, "It seems a little late to back out now, Comrade.  But even if it wasn't, I don't think I would."

"Oh, thank God!" he replied, "Being here with you now, seeing and feeling you like this, I don't know if I would ever want anyone else again.  Roza, all I want is you."

Hearing him say that made me clench those muscles around him again, feeling just how snug he was there inside me.  When I did, Dimitri let out a groan, then slowly slid almost all of the way back out again.  Then back in, slower than he slid out.  I felt so, so full.  Back out. Slowly back in, tilting his hips up at the end, going even deeper than before. Then back out again.  This was starting to feel less about stretching and discomfort, and more about the pleasure of that slow, slow slide.  As he slid back in again, I found myself moaning more.

He began to pick up his pace, always gentle, but getting faster.  His thumb continued circling the front of my opening, sending little sparks of flame into me as he filled me over and over again.  He got faster again just when I found myself moaning on each thrust.  Finally, he was thrusting so hard that his hair came out of its holder, becoming a curtain around and over us. 

I was moaning uncontrollably, arms wrapped around his shoulders, unable to speak or think about anything but Dimitri.  I wanted nothing else.  I wanted no one else.  This was better than I could've imagined, feeling him moving inside of me.  

"Roza," he said to me, as the waves of intensity continued to build, still thrusting furiously fast into me, "I just want you to know that I love you."

That sent me over the edge, more than anything else. I all but screamed out his name, "Oh, Dimitri," as I felt my climax washing over me.  "I love you, too."  And then he was gone with me.  I could see it in his eyes and his face, feel it in the sudden stillness of his body as he was spilling out inside me.  He kissed me tenderly, cupping my cheek with one hand.

**Author's Note:**

> I might only leave this up for a week or two, but I've wanted to write this one for a while. I hope you enjoy.


End file.
